Children of the Night
by person6
Summary: Read about Bakura's life as a vampire as he lives through the ages of history along side with his love Ryou and how they survive life together. Yaoi BxR
1. Default Chapter

Hello people! Now that Sign of the Seer has been officially finished, here's a new fic! Yes, a new fic! This was Essence of Time in my bio, but I decided that I didn't really like the tilt, so I changed it. For those who think the title sucks or liked the first one better, tell me and I might change it. I also plan to do another fic at the same time so sorry if updates are slow. The story might be a little Anne Rice like, but I try to be as original as possible with the whole vampire thing. Remember this is a book so if it refers to the reader it's referring to you basically.  
  
Also, I have found a new obsession! Yes, another anime obsession! I have found the joys of Gravitation!! Mwaha~! After a comment on how one of the summaries for a future fic sounded like Gravitation I went to look for it and when I did, voila! New obsession! It's so good!! Even though I've only seen the summaries and screen caps, but still! Actually at first I thought Shuichi was a girl, but then of course found out he isn't...opps ^^; but hey he's cute! And I swear Yuki's like a Seto Kaiba in blonde! Only he's not. And Ryuichi is so cute! How can you not love him?! Kumagoro!!!! Anyways, I love Gravitation! *waves banner that says so*  
  
Anyways, the fic. Yes, the fic will take over about as much of history as possible so sorry for those who think it'll be too long, but whatever. Yes, this will be yaoi as usual and the pairing will be Bakura and Ryou as usual. For those of you who don't like yaoi or two boys loving each other, then shoo and go away. Well, on with the first chapter!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Bakura and Ryou mentions of blood and killing. ***************************************************************** ************************  
  
You are probably picking up this book and looking into the first page and the first thing you see is me addressing you. Well, surprise, surprise, you can read! Congratulations, you're not an idiot. I'm sorry; did I hurt your feelings? Do I give a shit? No. Why should I? It's not like you know who I am, at least not yet. This book you have in your hands is my life story, something you present day mortals call an autobiography. Why did I choose to write this? Am I a famous superstar under a secret name, perhaps an undiscovered genius? No, I already know I'm smart thank you very much. Well how about we start off with my name, okay? My name is Bakura, I will not give you a last name, firstly because I'm not stupid enough to let a random person find me through it (call me paranoid if you want) but secondly I don't remember it. I was born in Egypt and currently live with Ryou my lover. Ah, I bet that grabbed your attention right? You're probably asking yourself how does one forget their last name...simple really live for about 3000 years and you do. Ah, I bet I grabbed your attention again right? 3000 years...am I monster? Am I lying, I mean after all this is a book, it could be fake and all of this would be just lies I'm making up! No I tell you only the truth today. Every letter, every word I type is the truth and you are just going to have to trust me.  
  
Do you know what a vampire is? If one was to look in a dictionary it would say:  
  
Vampire: (vam'pir) n. In folklore, a corpse that leaves its grave at night to suck the blood of sleeping persons  
  
That's a dictionary definition. Mine? Simple, a creature trapped between the living and the dead, alive by drinking the blood of those alive. You must be asking yourself why the sudden question. I'll tell you why. I am a vampire. I am a spawn of the devil, the epitome of evil, a blood sucking demon, a gross disgusting thing that sleeps in coffins and hides from the sun. Right? NO! Measly, stupid, ignorant, mortals! A vampire is nothing like those in the movies! Nothing! We are a proud race of those caught in a stage of life, living and dead at the same time. We are beautiful, intelligent, proud, strong creatures. We are children of the night! We thrive in the dark and live by the moon, and yes we despise the sun. It would kill us, not even us; the immortal race can totally escape death. But only by that could we die. Stake in the heart? Put a stake in anybody's heart, except ours, and they'd die. Burn to the stake? We're too cold to catch on fire. And the coffins? Do you know how small a coffin is?! How the hell are we supposed to sleep in those?! Beds are much more comfortable and they have a plus side with Ryou in it.  
  
Who is Ryou? Ryou is my creation. You see a vampire is created by the blood of another; I'll get into more detail about it later. I gave Ryou my blood and I created him. He is my beautiful creation, my lover. He is younger than I am. He is intelligent, beautiful, silent and a cold killer. Cross him mortal and you won't live to see another day.  
  
Do you believe me yet? If you don't, then put down this book and walk away. If you do keep on reading and I'll tell you everything about me, from the beginning of my time, when pyramids were still in one piece and the sphinx was proud and tall. I was a thief. A tomb robber you can say. I was the thorn in the pharaoh's side, the one person he would give anything to see dead. He hated me, I hated him, it was all fair. I was rather unusual to look at, at that time. After all silver hair isn't something you see everyday in Egypt. Of course I was proud of it, flaunting it at every possible second. After all I was gorgeous then and still am now, but unfortunately it also gave me away. But still I was yet to be caught; after all I was the king of thieves!  
  
It was at night and I was alone as I usually was. Being a thief cuts off much human contact. I was sitting at my oasis and I was just lying there, staring at the moon. I always had a fascination with it. The night was cold, as all desert night are and as I sat there, he found me. My creator, whose name I have forgotten. He had told me once so far in my life and I have forgotten it. Before I knew what had happened I lay on my back and the moon seemed closer then ever before and an odd numbing sensation was spreading through my body. My limbs felt like weights had been added and only did I dimly realize that someone was holding me down. I could feel my vision haze over a bit and through that haze I saw the brightest eyes ever. Such intense lavender that blinked down at me, so clear and cold. It spoke of intelligence and pride and most of all a deadliness that all vampires hold, but it was the cold fire that seemed to dance in the very core of those eyes that made me stare at them. I could feel a dull pain in my neck, slowly spreading through my body and I didn't know then, but I had been drained of blood. I was just a mere step and a half away from death. It was then he bent down at me and whispered into my ear a question I will never forget.  
  
"Do you want to live mortal? Or shall I just drink to your death; you are only mere step away from eternal sleep. I'm giving you a choice, death or life."  
  
Well what do you think I said? Life of course! Death is something I don't look forward to today or back then. And when I gave him my answer I could see something of a smile forming on his fuzzy face. It was then I felt something soft brush against my lips. My creator was offering his slashed wrist to my lips and the moment his blood touched my tongue I could not help but drink from him. It's indescribable, it was better than joy, or any other good emotion, it was better than good food, it was better then any kind of sex I ever had! It was everything good in life rolled into one. His blood ran through my veins and replenished me more than before. I could see everything come back into focus, but they seemed to go beyond that. It was a new world, a new life, a vampire one!  
  
It was then when I felt a pain rip through me harsher than any knife on earth. My mortal life was leaving me and it was then I became a vampire. It was pain that no mortal would ever know. I felt the very soul of my body rip itself apart and I screamed into the night air. I felt the arms of my creator wrap around me and he whispered into my ears once more.  
  
"Look at the moon, do not look away. It is only death, and after this you will feel nothing of it. Look at the moon my little demon."  
  
And so I did, and there it was. It seemed to be so much more than before. It shone brighter and I could make out the small dimples its surface had. So pale and perfect, not yet a full moon but on the verge of one. And as I looked at the moon I could feel the pain slowly leaving me. I lay on the ground, breathing in a new scent of the desert. Of sun soaked grains of sand and cool moon skies. It was so refreshing and perfect. And as I saw everything all over again for the first time through my vampire eyes I was born once more into the world of darkness. I saw my creator for the first time.  
  
He was beautiful. A tall lithe figure with a barely tanned face, gold spun hair that curled the smallest bit at his shoulders and large lavender eyes, wide and almost unblinking. His lips curved up in a sensual smile and in the glinting moonlight I could see the gleam of the sharpened white teeth. He brought out a hand to me, and as I let it slip into his palm I saw for the first time that my skin had been changed to a smooth ivory paleness I never had before...well at least in a long time.  
  
He led me to the small pond that inhabited the oasis and I glimpsed at my new vampire self. My skin had been turned to the ivory skin I had as a child, my eyes sharpened orbs of garnet, gleaming with an icy fire as well and dark as the color of blood. My hair hung on my back, reaching just below my shoulders as the soft strands fluttered in the night air, glinting of the softest silvery shade like the moon. I touched my own cheek and felt the icy coldness every vampire has and bared at my own reflection my newly formed fangs.  
  
"My little demon, you must listen to me. I shall leave you soon for I can tell you would no longer benefit for me. You are a fighter, an independent soul and you will wander perhaps to the far corners of the world."  
  
My creator cupped my cheek into his own icy palms and stared hard at me.  
  
"You must never face the gaze of Ra ever again unless you wish to feel the pain of death once more. We are creatures of the night, we thrive in the moon and only the moon. We drink from those who are living and never drink when the body has grown icy like ours. You shall discover that we are different from men and we hold the power that they never will have. A vampire's life may be lonely or not, that is for you to decide. Farewell my little demon, perhaps we shall meet again. But until then, enjoy your new gift I have given you and may Set watch over you."  
  
He gave me a kiss like a mother gives to her child, from creator to creation and then left me in a rustle of wind. I was alone once more just as I had preferred and I lay there once more staring up at the moon. It was beautiful, ever so much more than before. And as I did so I smiled to myself. I was a vampire from that night on and from that night I was born again not as Bakura the king of thieves, but Bakura child of darkness.  
  
***************************************************************** ********************************* Hm...sorry if Bakura sounded a bit too sarcastic in the beginning and a bit conceited, but that's who I'm portraying him as. For those of you who don't know Bakura's creator, take a guess! I'm not going to reveal the name at all, but it's a bit obvious...at least I think it is. If you have any suggestions, tell me and any questions on how I think vampires are going to be in this fic, I'll answer them. So please read and review! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter II

Hello again! Why am I updating so quickly? Spring Vacation~! Oh yeah! Although I have lots of stuff to do...I actually have homework, and not just one minute assignments I mean I actually have a paper due...damn teachers! *shakes fist* But other then that I decided to update...beats homework...anyways, to the reviewers!  
  
Osiris Lee: Yeah, I thought so too...it's a little too cliché but I still didn't like the first title...I dunno I might change it, but nobody else complained so far...I will if other's complain but I'm afraid to change it right now...don't ask why. As for the creator? You are correct! Have a cookie! *hands cookie*  
  
Redconvey: *blush* you like it? I dunno...I really like your fic, it's so funny! I was laughing really hard when I read it and I think Bakura can be so nice...although he ruins the moment soon after...I feel sorry for the bunny...is he all alone? Have a carrot. *gives carrot*  
  
Scarlet Oasis: Yeah, Shuichi being in drag didn't help me figure out if he was a boy or not...I think it's the whole pink hair thing. Yeah, some of the age old vampire stuff is in the fic, but some are just totally made up by me. I wanted to toy around with it. And you are right about your guess...it's the first one. I will never tell anybody about who the creator is in this fic at all, but most people already know, so eh! ^^  
  
Jou: Aw...lacking inspiration? Here, have some! *gives mysterious box of inspiration* in it you will see the wonders of inspiration! Thanks!  
  
Ryuujitsu: Yes, not to worry, I know that Anne Rice stuff is off limits...actually my fic is almost nothing like it! It's the concept of a vampire thing, but almost all stories have the same thing...I only made some up. I love Anne Rice and I'm not going to steal her story at all. My story is totally different, yes they travel, but they go nowhere the same place and it takes over a much large time span. Not to worry, this is nothing like Anne Rice's stuff. As for the book Children of the Night? Actually I've never even heard of that book, I'll have to look it up. It sounds good...a hot French vampire? What's not to like?! And about the whole, "better than sex" thing? Don't ask...it just kinda came out of nowhere. Glad to know you liked the death scene! And sorry about Malik kissing Bakura with no passion. Yeah, they have a really weird relationship...its sort of hard to understand for me as well...I'll try to develop it more deeply later. The vampires in this fic can only die by sun and that's it. Heh, don't worry I'll make sure that Bakura and Ryou stay safe...^_^  
  
Last of the Shadows: Uh, thank you? What do you mean it's strange? Is that a good thing or bad thing? Sorry I'm really dense. Don't mind me...  
  
Nekomoongirl: Thank you! And yes there will be a difference in the story later. You'll see!  
  
Evil Chibi Malik: Oh, too bad...the uke stage has come and gone already...Kharue-sama was funny as a uke...oh well...*jumps around* Gravitation! Yay! *squeal* A Shuichi plushie! I love Shuichi's hair! It's so cute! And both Ryuichi and his bunny! I love it when he turns chibi! It's so cute! Sadly I don't have the manga ...*sigh* oh well...I can always wish ne? *gives sugar* can't have you on a sugar low now can I? Be happy and not sugar low! Thank you!  
  
I'm trying to update as much as possible lately, but I still have lots of stuff to do...April is a bad month and so is May and June...actually once I get a life everything will be fine. _ anyways, on with the fic! And Ryou come out now!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura and mentions of blood. ***************************************************************** **************************** After my creator had left me I did the most practical thing, I looked for a place where I could sleep away from the sun as he had warned me. The sun was to rise soon and I had begun to feel its rays and for the first time I felt a primal fear rising in from me. I fled to the den where I kept my treasures from my steals. I barely made it and I understood why I had to leave the sun. As night fall came I drank my first meal and once more the blood coursed through my body. It was better than any wine, it was better than the feeling of stealing. It was addicting, to drink from my victims. Every night I awoke and every night I selected another victim to drink from and over time I began to understand what my creator had told me about having power that man could not. I was ten time stronger than any man, my ears grew sharp as a cats and my vision changed. Not only did it become sharper but I saw things I never did as a human. I saw the curve of the winds, the breathe of air, the grains of sand...it was vision beyond vision, but I soon grew used to it and no longer became enthralled by the moving shadows. Ryou on the other hand still stares at them.  
  
Ryou...you're still wondering who he is right? I'll tell you how I made him, how he is today. My creator had said that a vampire may lead a life of solitude or not, it had been up to me. A lifetime that expands to forever becomes dull when there is no one else by your side. I wanted a companion. So I looked for one, I looked for someone who would make the perfect vampire for me. All those who lived in Egypt grew too boring for my taste so I traveled to a land that was called Roma back then but now known as Italy. The people there were so different! So exotic! They had pale skin that was darker then mine but still they had lovely hair that was of pale flaxen colors or a light auburn and it fascinated me. They spoke a different language, a language that is now dead amongst you. It was a new world to me, but alas there still was no one for me in Roma. The people there were too vile, too coarse. They killed for fun, they were corrupt and those who were wealthy were always rolling around in their own money and fat. As exotic as they may have been they also disgusted me. I traveled more. I still needed to find a companion.  
  
I went to the far lands of the Celts and there I found a tribe of wild people who worshipped nature and held ceremonies in the dark of the night. In white robes they would dance and chant in strange tongues and they would prophesize things by sacrifices and patterns in the ground. They were enchanting people once you got past the human sacrifices. Exotic and mysterious. They were feral and wild but they were beautiful. It was a sight to see them dance about in their white robes and sing out in praise to strange gods. I was watching one of their many ceremonies when I saw a creature of beauty. He was dancing by the fire with skin pale as the moon above and eyes of the clearest emerald green. Lines of paint were drawn around his eyes and designs circled his arms. Wild hair of a silvery shade was twisted as he turned his head every which way. Such a fiery spirit, so free. The white robes around him wrapped around his body and he seemed to float as his feet disappeared every time he made a leap. To you he was Ryou, but that was not his real name. Back then he was the son of the head priest and a name I can't pronounce to this day. He spoke an entirely different tongue and that only added to the appeal. I wanted him.  
  
That night as all in his tribe were asleep he was out taking a walk and it was then I closed up upon him. He was even more beautiful up close and before he could even see me I drank from him. His blood filled my body with delicious warmth I felt only when I fed, the warmth of those alive. I drank from him and I drank until he was just before death as I had been. I looked at him and as he lay there, green eyes clouded over and pale silken hair framed by the lush grass he looked ethereal. Letting my fingers softly touch his still warm cheek I bent close to his ear and whispered some of the few Latin words I had picked up.  
  
"Vita, mort?"  
  
For those of you who don't know, the Romans as you call them today had occupied a large kingdom, they had battled with the Celts before and my soon to be companion's tribe had moved away from their forest nearest to Roma, persecuted for their sacrifices and false worship of Gods. Most of all the Romans were afraid of them.  
  
"Vita"  
  
Of course he chose life over death...it is the choice of all mortals who are to die. Death is something they do not wish to taste and they will do anything to live. So I offered him my wrist which I had slashed and from there he drank. I could feel those small fingers of his grasping my wrist closer to him. I could feel the same mind numbing euphoria running through his body. I felt my mind close upon his and the only thought that ran through it was 'more!'  
  
It was then his body began to die. He stopped drinking and began to breathe in gasps, mouth opening wide as he screamed into the night. Those red stained lips alluring. He began to writhe on the grass, tearing the grass as he tried to hold onto something solid and real, anything through the pain. I took him in my arms and it was then he gave a great gasp and looked up at me, emerald eyes wide with dilated pupils. I whispered to him the same advice my creator told me.  
  
"Aspicere luna"  
  
As his gasps slowly grew into soft pants and his eyes were trained on the moon he slowly stopped his pants and drew in a long deep breathe. As if opening his eyes for the first time he looked at me. I stared back at those eyes; they were somehow enhanced so the deep emerald in them seemed to be reflected and somehow much more crystalline than before. It was like looking into a glacier, beautiful and clear yet the core is still veiled and secretive. That was what I saw in those eyes of his. He touched his lips and in the glinting moon light I saw his new teeth, sharpened to perfection. Skin pale as mine, ivory and cream and silvery hair that flowed down to his shoulders, curling endearingly at the edges so they barely caressed the pale icy skin.  
  
"Vespertilio"  
  
He stated it rather than asking a question...he knew what he was and judging by the lack of reaction he didn't care. Taking his hand in mind and savoring the last traces of human warmth left in him we walked. Where to and for how long I didn't know. We took shelter in an underground dug out that Ryou had pointed out and there we lay together in embrace and slept.  
  
As the moon arose again I took Ryou out for the first kill and together we hunted for a victim. To watch him kill was like watching a bird fly with grace. He did it so elegantly. Sharp teeth sank into warm flesh and he drank quickly, eyes wide and indifferent as he listened to the breath of his victim become shallower by the swallow. Those small fingers gripped the neck with bruising force and when the body was growing cold I drew him away. He stared at me as if to beg for more and he stared at the dead body. Slowly he crept over and knelt by close, touching the dead man's face with delicate touches. Then with a hiss he flung the lifeless body over the cliff, letting it tumble to the tumultuous waves at the ocean below. He was no gentle being, he has the spirit of his tribe within him and even to this day it carries out. He has a fierce fire that makes him turn savage at times and when you see that fire spark in his eyes I suggest you start running mortal...although you won't get very far...  
  
Together we left the land of the Celts and we once more made our way to Egypt, the land of my birth. It was rather on Ryou's insistence that we go there...he wanted to see the pyramids and reach the skies. It had taken us less than a week length to understand one another's languages. It seems that a vampire had a knack of picking up things quickly. It took us less than a week to steal our first kiss. We loved each other as human's claim they do. A vampire's love is something so pure and strong that no matter what happened to the other, they would always be together whether it be in death of eternal life. A vampire loves another not by their heart, for it is something that changes directions often, but rather by their very essence. They love with their whole being and nothing more. My love for Ryou was a love for myself. We were two immortal beings together for eternity.  
  
Ryou was a vampire of very different nature to mine. He was silent, cold, wild, free, savage. To Ryou speaking was a waste of time, the one thing we would always have. To him being silent told you everything you needed to know. But with his silence came his cold side. It was not his attitude towards me, but to others. It is amazing how the eye changes in nature so often. One minute you could be looking at his warm emerald eyes only to see it turn icy enough to freeze the desert sands the next. There was a quiet strength in him that although stayed buried, it could be felt by those near him and it made everyone turn their head and look at the quiet creature and wonder what he was hiding. His wild and free nature came from his Celtic nature and with it also came his savage side. He was cruel and cold and merciless but at the same time caring, intellectual, gentle. He was a paradox in himself and puzzle in a puzzle, but that was what made him Ryou. It was those large emerald orbs and delicate white fingers, a perfect statue of beauty trapped within time and he is all mine. ***************************************************************** ********************************* Done! It was a bit longer than the first one and it got more into Ryou. I hope you liked it, I thought it was okay...it could have been better. I hope you understand why Ryou is a bit wild...and the Celts were also known as Druids...or at least I think it is...correct me if I'm wrong. And all those Latin phrases? Look down. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter; I'll try to update soon, please read and review! Ja ne until the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Translation:  
  
"Vita, mort?": life, death  
  
"Aspicere luna": look at the moon (literally)  
  
"Vespertilio": vampire 


	3. Chapter III

Back again! I told you I'd update quickly this week! I'm really glad people find this fic enjoyable, I really hope so. Anyways, I have to thank all those who reviewed because they're all so nice! Thank you all!  
  
Chelsea: Thank you for that fact, I'm sorry if my information was wrong about the Druids, I was very vague, but I also wanted to show that Bakura didn't know all that much either.  
  
Dreigon: thank you! The reader is supposed to be you, but I'm writing like it really is a book so that a stranger is reading it...does that make any sense? Sorry if it doesn't...just think that it's you who is reading, okay?  
  
Scarlet Oasis: Whee!!! *grabs singing Ryuichi plushie* ^_^!!! I love you!!! Was there a Celtic in Anne Rice's book? Damn it! I was trying to be original too...T-T...oh well...I don't know...fluff! Maybe I'll add some fluff to the story soon...I don't know it's sort of hard to do it from another's point of view in a book...I just kind of realized that. Heh...oh and my updating so fast thing? It's vacation for me!!!!! The joys of vacation! I normally don't update so fast...usually once a week. I don't know...I've slowed down a lot this year though, so don't expect much starting on Monday...I go back to school...T-T. Oh, and I want to thank you for reviewing my Gravitation ficcy! I know the fluff is enough to give you rot! But hey, it's fluff! ^^! *gives you vampire Ryou and Bakura plushie* for being so nice to me!  
  
Osiris Lee: Thank you! Yeah, another reviewer mentioned that, thank you for correcting me. I wasn't sure on that information to begin with but I also wanted to make Bakura a little ignorant about specifics as well. As for emotion? That's a little harder with this fic. For some reason it's harder to create emotion in a book style fic, because I'm writing it as if Bakura is the author, it's harder to put emotion but I will try to do that. This is a story of Bakura's memories really, so it's starting from ancient Egypt to present times so his memory is a little fuzzy. It might get clearer as time progresses...hope I made sense...^^; by the way, I like your fic, although I haven't reviewed, I will soon! It's really interesting, keep it going!  
  
Physco: I would appreciate it if you didn't use a review as a source to find something, first because it sort of insults me in a way...if you want to review my fic that's fine, but if you spent most of your review asking to find another fic, that's just kind of mean. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but if you want to find another fic I suggest adding it as a P.S or something, not putting up an advertisement for another fic. I'm glad you like my fic, but don't write up a whole review as a search advertisement and put in a little P.S by saying you like my fic. Just be sure that you aren't being so callous next time. By the way, the fic you are looking for is Regret by Ryou-Bakura1.  
  
Hidden Dreams: Thanks! I'll get into Ryou more in the later chapters!  
  
The Wanderer-chan: You did?! Damn...can you please do me a big favor and show me the spots where it's like Anne Rice? I didn't think my fic was like Anne Rice's and I don't intend it to be. It is in the ff.net guidelines that there will be no fics pertaining to Anne Rice and I intend to keep it that way. I don't want this fic to be removed so do me a favor and tell me where it looks like Anne Rice's stuff. PLEASE! I tend to stay original, or at least I think I do. I appreciate you noticed it; I really do, just help me a little further and tell me where it looks Anne Rice-ish. Thank you!  
  
Uoyr's Lover: Thank you!  
  
Nekomoongirl: Thank you, I love Ryou and Bakura pairings too as you can tell!  
  
Jou: *picks up box of pain* hey can I have that? I could do justice to this box in my other fic! Hehe...*gets angsty idea* Hope the inspiration helped! Look forward to it!  
  
Wow, that's a lot of reviews! Thank you everybody for reading this fic, I love you all!!!! *hugs all reviewers* anyways, I'm sorry if the story seems a bit detached, but I'll explain it in this chapter. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood. ***************************************************************** **********************************  
  
So how am I doing so far? Have I bored you with my life story yet? If you're bored now I suggest you leave, we have a couple more centuries to go. I've only gotten started. I must apologize with you if I sound a bit vague at the moment with the story...3000 years is a long time to live and my memory starts to get faded towards the beginning give a couple special memories. I no longer know my vernacular language although it wouldn't do me much good. I remember some Latin, but once more it's very vague. All the ancient languages are somewhat fuzzy, but when I use the modern ones remember a little better...after all they are all somewhat based on the ancient ones.  
  
Where was I? Oh, yes...back to Egypt. Ryou wanted to go back...he said he wanted to see where I grew up. Let's see...I don't remember the year, but it was before Rome had conquered the place. Much had changed granted, but of course Egypt was still Egypt to me. The language hadn't changed much, the rulers had, but what was I to care? All I cared about was that I was back. Of course it was harder to look inconspicuous, pale skin wasn't something that was often crossed in Egypt, but being out at night was something that helped. Hunting was somewhat more difficult than before.  
  
Let's just say Ryou had a specific taste. He liked the blood of the rich; he said they had a very special honeyed quality to them. To me it made no difference if they were thief or noble. Blood was blood and it gave me the same rush all blood did. I didn't care. Ryou always insisted on noble's blood though, so every night I would have him dressed in the finest of linens and decked with jewels and every night I hid in the shadows and watched him hunt. Well, actually, he just lured his victims in. Something about Ryou just made you turn your head and watch him; maybe it was his silvery hair, maybe those emerald eyes that held an icy fire stronger than mine, or maybe it was the pale shine to his skin, but whatever it was it drew his victims to him with ease.  
  
It was thrilling to watch him kill. He would stand there, alone in the night, moon washing over him and then a drunken noble or perhaps one not so drunk would saunter up to him. They would talk and perhaps the drunk would try to make a grab at him, but he stopped them with a glare. His eyes would be shining with blood lust, brighter and more luminescent than ever, so cold it made you freeze and shudder away. Without warning he would lunge and have his teeth closed over the warm skin, drinking until he was filled. Then the body would collapse into a heap and he's lick his crimson painted lips clean of any blood, turn to me hiding in the shadows and give me a small kiss on my lips, warm from fresh kill. We would then walk away, his hand in mine and not a trace of the kill in those cold unremorseful eyes.  
  
Ryou almost never spoke. I had thought perhaps maybe it was in his nature, but it was rather his vampire nature that harbored his beautiful voice. Sweet and melodious, but something in it was cruel and cold. He was taunting and witty but with a simple gesture of his hands he could become gentle and loving. Ryou believed that speaking was something he didn't need. His eyes told you everything. I think that's what drew me to him to begin with. You could read every emotion in them and everything he wanted was expressed by them. When he did speak, I cherished those moments. He was a silent cold killer and even to this day he is.  
  
Egypt was fun while it lasted, but soon the sands, the cold winds, and the pyramids all grew too frequent so we moved on. We never stayed in one place too long; it grew too boring for us. After all we had all eternity to savor the world, why not explore it? So we set off to Rome once more, but Ryou grew disdainful. He hadn't forgotten what they had done to his people so we left before he grew too crazy to bear their company.  
  
From there we moved on to its neighboring land, Greece. We sailed by the Mediterranean and I marveled at the change in the wind. I could smell the rich soil, the heavy oils and spices. It was different than Egypt, it was refreshing. And so we set foot on the lush Grecian soil and it was there I met an old friend...more like my creator.  
  
He stood there, waiting for us, dressed in a dark cloak of beautiful dyed colors. His gold spun hair rested on his shoulders and his piercing lavender eyes seemed to glow, much akin to Ryou's. His lightly tanned skin reminded me of home and the small smile on his lips was welcoming. He stood there as if he had been waiting for us to finally come to him and we had. I could see him from a distance and I could tell he was a vampire, something I hadn't sensed from the beginning of my creation. But before he had even become visible I could hear his voice in my head.  
  
'Welcome to my house my little demon...or should I call you Bakura now?'  
  
His voice was comforting, like a friend who I had finally met over a long period of time. I was shocked, after all it had been years since I had last seen him and more over I was hearing his voice in my head! I just dismissed it as another vampire thing and I tried to respond but I didn't know how.  
  
'Just think the words and I shall hear them...'  
  
'Is it a power that all vampires can achieve?'  
  
'Over time, yes...it has been awhile hasn't it? What brings you to my grounds? The thirst for adventure? Curiosity? Boredom?'  
  
'Let's call it the insistence of a companion.'  
  
'Ah, yes. The Druid you have with you...tell me where did you find such an exquisite creature? By the shores of the Celts? Why don't you tell me once you land, I have a feeling this will last awhile.'  
  
With a slight tug of my mind his voice left me and I felt a slight tug on my own cloak. Looking down I saw Ryou's large eyes staring up at me, a small smile on his lips. His icy fingers touched my cheeks and I took them in my own hands, easily clasping the small ones. I let him rest his head on my lap, since we sat on the deck of the boat, and began to thread his silvery locks in my fingers.  
  
It wasn't soon after was arrived at the shores and I could tell Ryou knew someone was waiting. His body was tense and fingers holding my hands in a strong grip that would have broken mortal bones. Yet when my creator came into our sight he became curiously relaxed. Blinking he watched the older vampire walking to us and as his eyes became glazed over I realized he as talking to my creator like I had moments ago.  
  
"Welcome to Greece Bakura."  
  
His smooth voice melded in with the night air, silent, smooth, and he gave us a smile before leading us to three horses waiting for us. As each of us rode one to his house we stayed in silence. When finally we were at his house, seated comfortably on the sofas and it was then he asked us about our journeys...or more along the lines of asking me. I had told him about first my travels to Rome then the Celts, and then from there us traveling to Egypt and Rome again followed by Greece.  
  
He then asked Ryou something and for the first time I had heard him respond to a stranger.  
  
"Now I understand that Bakura had made you by the shores of the Celts and you were the son of the Druid priest...tell me do you do prophecies?"  
  
"By what means? I can tell you the future by the Runes or the signs of nature and even perhaps by the lines of your hands, but what does this concern a vampire with?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm a curious vampire...tell me Druid, do you still heed the signs of the future? Or do you ignore them?"  
  
"Ignoring fate when it is presented to you is a brainless suggestion and I am assuming you are not brainless?"  
  
A low chuckle of amusement  
  
"Not at all young druid...now if I were to present you with some runes would you tell me what you see?"  
  
"I do not need runes when I have a fire before me, its flames and ashes can tell me all I need to know...are you requesting a reading?"  
  
There was a slight pause where my creator watched with intense scrutiny at Ryou's calm face and whatever he had found he seemed satisfied.  
  
"No, I do not...I was merely questioning your abilities...do not ignore them Druid, take heed of them and their warnings for there will be a time of trouble and only the signs presented by fate shall choose your destiny."  
  
He smiled and looked at us both before he rose and spoke in a lighter tone than before.  
  
"Come, the sun is to rise soon and I must provide you a room where you can sleep...tomorrow night we shall hunt and drink and enjoy each other's company, but until then get plenty of sleep for travel has made you both weary. Come."  
  
He led us to an underground section of the house and there we were led to a room where my creator had inclined his head and closed the door. There, clothes were laid out for us and we changed and lay down on the bed, my arms around Ryou. He kissed my lips goodnight and smiled at me in contentment and closed his eyes in sleep, however I could not. I lay there and listened to his slow breathes and tried to comprehend my creator's earlier words...had he seen danger for us? But I had chosen to shrug off his words and closed my eyes in sleep. I would only later find out what he meant by those words and I regret I had not asked further about them.  
  
***************************************************************** ********************************** Hm...how did you like that? I think it was a little better; I was more focused on this. I need some opinion on how slow this is going. Do you want me to go a little quicker and skip some years? I plan to go to the medieval a little bit, then the Renaissance and such...do you want me to skip ahead more quickly? Dunno, you tell me I can do either. Anyways, read and review as always, and thank you! Updates will most definatly slow down starting Monday when I go back to school, but I'll try to do it once a week. Ja ne until then! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter IV

Ah, Gomen nasi!! I'm so sorry for the wait! I really did try to update quickly, but I had so much stuff to do and instead of updating my fics I made up a one-shot...heh...sorry. Anyways, please read on while I praise the reviewers who have been kind and patient along with the readers...  
  
Dreigon: There will be no lemon...yeah I'm kinda freaked to write one up and I doubt I'd be any good...*blush* heh, anyways, Ryou can talk, but he just likes to stay quiet. It's just sort of a preference.  
  
Scarlet Oasis: thank you! I feel so loved; I'm on your author alert! *hides behind keyboard blushing* you're too nice! *glomps back* Actually Yami will not be coming out in this fic...not a lot of other characters will, but some will have to show up sooner or later ne? Anyways, other then that I'm not telling you anything! Mwaha! And I will run circles around you with my cryptic talk! Mwaha! *runs around in circles...kinda reminds me of that Ryuichi quote about getting stupid if you go around and around and around in circles...hehe...Ryuichi...* @.@...thank you...and I think this fic might extend a bit because I have a long period of time to go through...oi...  
  
Osiris Lee: Yeah thank you...someone...I forget who said I was a bit vague or something so I added that little bit in there...and it makes sense, I mean come on! The not-so-dead guy is like 3000 years old or something! Heh, he's old...don't tell Baku-chan I said that..._  
  
Ryuujitsu: *glomps a thousand times* you finished Eden's Rising!!! I love it!! *showers with sparkles, confetti, sugar, cookies, plushies, and all that good stuff* I love the ending sooo~ much! *squeal* *ahem* anyways, I would do feudal Japan but I might need to do some research on it...heh...sorry to say I don't know much about feudal Japan, but that's a great idea! Plus I do need a reason to how Ryou got his name...heh. Thank you for liking the cold blooded Ryou! Most people portray him as a wimpy person who always has Bakura to stand up to, but hey, he's an ass kicking vampire here, so watch it! Mwaha! And I guess you can see him as adorable...I think...*goes off to ponder about cold-blooded killing vampire Ryou as cuddly and adorable.* Anyways, thank you so much! *throws out plushie of vampire Ryou who is smiling in an adorable, cute, kawaii, way.*  
  
Jou: Mwaha!!! I shall bring in pain and misery to my other fic with the power of this box!!! *sticks tongue out at Killer* nyah! *giggles insanely*  
  
Nekomoongirl: Yeah I know, I was thinking about that quote when I was writing that part up, then I went to one of my friends at school and we were discussing that quote and I think I kinda scared one of them because I tend to be the quiet one...hehe...and they think I'm already insanely odd too...^_^ And I won't skip the middle ages or the renaissance, not to worry!  
  
Duenna: Thank you! I love Gravitation, yet I've never seen an episode of it! I really want to see it and I really want to buy the DVD when it comes out...now the trick is how to do it without my parents knowing...that could be a problem...  
  
Sorry if your review isn't in here, but for some reason my counter says 25 on my account and 27 in the ff.net story. It's really weird, so if your review is missing, sorry! And once more, I'm really sorry about the insanely long wait...or maybe it just seemed like a really long time for me, I don't know I was really busy. Anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood, death...*drool* ***************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
And so we spent our time with my creator, and those were nights I will never forget. We spent our days hunting, laughing, having fun any way a vampire could. I had never heard Ryou talk so much and I cherished the sound of his soft voice. It was quite beautiful to see Ryou and my creator in a debate, talking in animated voices that sometimes rose in great volume or fell to low secretive voices, smiles creeping on their lips. Hands and fingers flew in the air in wild gestures and sometimes they paced or twisted their bodies, it was like a dance. And as I watched them, sometimes involved other times just a spectator, I saw what true beauty was. It was the flickering flames that drew shadows on their pale faces, eyes gleaming with wild icy fire as they argued in playful banter, and it was the glint of our teeth, sharpened to perfection.  
  
Like I said before, we hunted together, taking great fun in picking our victims and slowly becoming their shadows. Playing with their weak little minds...you never realize it but humans are so easy to kill, one quick twist of the neck, a stab at the heart, you have no claws, or teeth, or any defense mechanism all animals do and yet you all dominate the world. It is truly a wonder, no? When we hunted it was terrifying to see my creator kill, to hunt, to seduce those weak mortals. He had a ferocity that even Ryou didn't have, something so wild, so savage that I felt chills walk down my skin. His eyes would be closed, but when they were open when feeding...such life behind them, such brilliant fire! They were savage, cruel, cold, icy, anything that made you shiver. He was so brutal to those victims of his and he left their mutilated corpses behind, ripped and torn, cold blood staining the dirt. Ryou would watch in absolute rapt and I could see that fiery spirit in him wake, those emerald eyes grew bright and in the dark I could only think of him as a wild vicious cat.  
  
Soon the time came when both Ryou and I grew restless and so we left. We sailed again, leaving behind my creator to his home and he gave us a last wave and was gone. We sailed to exotic lands we had never been to before, and finally we came upon to realize that times had changed much. No longer did Rome exist and no longer did idea of many Gods. Nevertheless we moved with the times as you would say and we melded into those dirty crowds of people. I guess this is what you mortals would know as the Middle Ages.  
  
You know the whole, damsel in distress, knight in shining armor, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table...yeah right...I'll tell you what the Middle Ages were like...it stunk...literally. What the hell did you think? They had no hygiene back then! It was a crowd of dirty, dirt faced, pock marked bunch of sad people who walked around the world like they were afraid of their own shadows! I don't know where you all get the whole knight in shining armor thing, but I'll tell you, those knights knew nothing about washing their faces.  
  
The Dark Ages were both amusing and disgusting. I think you get the disgusting part, but the amusing thing? They believed in witches. Yes and they thought they were the spawn of the Devil...who ever that might be...anyways, they had these live burnings where they thought that if they burned these 'witches' that they would be saved from evil and they could live happily ever after. I don't know how they thought they were witches, but hell; every day I swear they had a burning or a hanging. I would have enjoyed it more only if Ryou wasn't so upset about them. He confuses me, he kills without the slightest hesitation yet he cried over these 'witches'.  
  
Did you know that vampires can cry? Well they do. Vampire tears are the most beautiful thing in the world. They are like drops of ice or crystal, clear and perfect. Even tough I hate it when Ryou cries; it only makes him more beautiful. Those drops of clear liquid run down his cheeks, sliding down the pale skin until the run down his neck and rush to meet the cloth, or sometimes they fall to the ground where they turn into ice...salty drops of ice. Vampire tears turn to ice once they touch the ground, and if one holds them in your hands they are like crystals, shining in the moon. Sometimes I will kiss away those tears when they slide down his face and savor those clear salty drops of liquid and try to soothe his invisible pain and let him cry into my shirt before we both fall asleep on the bed, locked in each other's embrace.  
  
I'll be frank with you, I hated the Dark Ages, and they were boring, dirty, ignorant bumbling idiots. I certainly didn't agree with those saintly priests who preached about in screechy voices about the will of God and doomsday was going to be soon so we had to pray to God fifty times a day and be good little people and give up all our money to the fat king. I laughed at their faces and that didn't go so well...luckily we had enough and we both left. It was getting stupid anyways.  
  
So we left England, where we were before and left for France. France wasn't any better I'll tell you; in fact it was more amusing. Ryou liked the country part of it and I'll admit it was nice to look at. Anyways, France was full of loony people...ever hear of Joan of Arc? Yeah, well I'll tell you that girl was not all in there. Hear the voice of God my ass! That girl must have been on something, but anyways, she goes on about hearing the voice of God and off she goes to save France's army. Funny thing was she actually did, but she died. Burned to the stake apparently...yeah, another 'witch'...the puny coward of the king didn't lift a finger even when she saved his scrawny pasty ass. I'll admit she had courage, but she was a bit out of it. Apparently she's a saint now...wonderful, once a witch now a saint.  
  
I was never fond of this age all that much, but rather what was to come. I can tell you I had much fun for the next couple of decades, but it was also then my creators words came back to haunt me...his warning was about to come true and it was going to put everything I loved in danger. Even today I hate myself for being so ignorant, you see it was then I had met another vampire, another one of us. Like me he had come from the Egyptian sands, younger then both Ryou and me, yet somehow he held danger in his atmosphere. He had blonde hair that seemed to jump up in golden spikes and lightly barely tanned skin, but it was his eyes that made me alert. Narrowed eyes of lavender grey that always lazily challenged me, that always made me turn tense and every nerve in me screamed to hide away Ryou and I didn't. Ever fiber, very nerve in my brain told me to make him go away and abandon him, but like a fool I invited him to our travels and I shiver to even think about what was to come the moment I offered my hand to him in agreement of joining us.  
  
You see it was in the markets when I sense something new, someone, another one of us. So I followed that aura, Ryou confused about my sudden urgency. It was at the square I saw him. Tall and lithe, but built with a strength that made me wary. Golden spikes that reached towards the skies in the oddest of fashions. Narrowed eyes of lavender grey that glared at me, slowly taking in my stature and face. Then his eyes skipped over to Ryou and it was in that gaze I saw something of a gleam in his eyes and a hunger that made me step in front of Ryou's small body.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
His voice was cautious, low, too low for mortals to hear, but a purr in my ears. I felt disgust deep within my heart already.  
  
"I am Bakura, and here is Ryou."  
  
"You are his creator no?"  
  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
  
His name is one I will never forget, and when I dream at night as I tend to do like mortals, I have nightmares sometimes of his face, leering at me, his voice purring out quiet subtle insults and sneering at me while he stared at my Ryou with those hungry animalistic eyes of his.  
  
"You may call me...Mariku..."  
  
***************************************************************** ******************************* I'm so sorry that was rushed and everything, but I really wanted to type up this chapter a quickly as possible and I'm sorry it was really vague and bad, but I'll try to make it more detailed. This week is going to be hectic as well, I have prom on Friday night! Oh yeah! Anyways, please read and review and don't mind the crappiness of this chapter. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter V

Gomen, gomen, gomen! I'm sorry, but my internet was down for awhile so I wasn't able to update! I just got it fixed again and so here I am writing up the next chapter! Plus I'm really busy today I have two concerts and a tutoring session, so I was really busy. So FORGIVE ME! ahem Anyways, yes, the reviewers...  
  
SilverWing147: Thank you!  
  
Osiris Lee: Mmmmmmmm...melted chocolate...goes into chocolate daze...anyways, thank you! And will he? You'll just see!  
  
Scarlet Oasis: heart, heart I say the same for you! glomps I absolutely love your stories and you! For that you deserve a plushie! Vampire Mariku plushie! Mwaha! Anyways, yeah I meant this to be a more humorous chapter, because I mean seriously, the Dark Ages were just nasty! And I was original! Mwaha! Thank you! ! I really want the Gravitation DVD's but I know my parents wouldn't want me to have them, they don't even know about ff.net, hehe...; and yeah, so that's out of the question. Hehe, did your mom really think Shuichi was a girl?! Heh, that's funny. Well, after all he does go into drag a couple of times .  
  
Jou: Hehe, well talk about twists. Not to worry Killer, the box of pain shall come in handy soon!  
  
Ragnarok Dragon: Thank you, that means a lot to me. I already read "Interview with the Vampire" but I'm going to go a different direction, after all I want to be original.  
  
December Jewel: Thank you!  
  
Ryuujitsu: gasp Jou-baka did not! Artichoke head?! faints from the pure horror of it complete with dramatic gasp, hand to forehead, and falling onto the cold hardwood floor Ow...xx...anyways, I loved the ending! It was just so wonderful! I don't care how long that was, it was definatly worth the wait! I'm glad you like my vampire tears; I thought the whole blood tears thing was over done in a way. Too much blood involved, and plus, what a pain to have bloody sweat, I mean you gotta change your shirt every time you get hot!! Well, I know have something to claim as my own, YOU HEAR?! VAMPIRE TEARS ARE MINE!! Well, only if they turn into ice that is...hehe...Bakura's voice is a bit modern, yes and it's mixed with a bit of old age stuff, so he's kinda out of wack...glances over to see Bakura- vampire with a large ax... I mean, he is too highly sophisticated and intellectual for us to under stand...yes that's it... and why does pretty Ryou cry? Um...goes back to read the chapter again Oh, right! Ryou cries for the dead burning witches! Why? Because technically his people were like witches, a different sect and cult and stuff, but still they both believe in magic...yes, sad, sad, weep, weep. And yes, Mariku will be bad news...very bad news, and he does not know who Malik is at all...hehe...and the accent? Weird...I didn't really think that it was possible to have that kind of accent, but I guess it is...does it sound pretty at all or is it just plain weird? Anyways, um...hope you enjoy the chapter?  
  
Duenna: No Mariku will not kill Ryou, and he doesn't know Malik. Thank you!  
  
Lokogato1: Hm...not that I know of, I only based some ideas of vampire of the fic, but the very basics, the whole "can't go out in sunlight and vampire drink blood and other vampires are made by drinking the blood of the creator" thing, but that is pretty much everybody knows it stuff. I'm just saying I think Anne Rice is one of the few actual authors who write a novel on it.  
  
Um...so now...on with the fic?  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood, dying, death, all that good stuff and some.   
  
The first question I should have asked myself was what was another vampire doing in the middle of the renaissance? I guess he was just milling around, perhaps looking for another vampire, but he was there and I don't think I have ever done a more stupid thing in my life. I didn't admit it then, but it's only now that I realize that I was scared. There was something in that overly confident predatory gaze that made me clench my hands to stop them from shaking. I don't know, but somehow we ended up traveling together. All three of us, me, Ryou, and Mariku. It was only later, actually a couple of nights after, I wanted him to go away, but I had no reason to make him. He did nothing; he hunted with us, traveled with us, and was in every way a part of us. Actually the reason I wanted him to leave was because of the way he looked at Ryou. He had that predatory light in his eyes, one that gleamed and mocked. He would stare at Ryou; just stare like he was drinking in the perfect face of my Ryou. I don't know if he felt it, I couldn't tell, but I knew he felt something in the atmosphere.  
  
There would be days when Ryou refused to part from me, clinging to my arm with wide eyes, like a child afraid of the dark. His emerald eyes would be fixed on Mariku's and I could feel his heart beating like the wild drum in the forest. Then other days he would be cold and silent, going out at night alone, coming back, reeking of death. Blood would stain his lips, his hair, his clothes and I would carefully wash away those stains, changing his clothes so that he was pristine and clean once more. I knew that Mariku was nothing but trouble, and perhaps in the far distant corner of my mind I could hear my creator's words, but I was too stubborn, too defending to listen to them.  
  
I would do whatever I could; I would make sure that Ryou was always at my side, always where I could see him. If not, I was always aware where he went, and I never let him fully disappear. I would sometimes catch Mariku staring at Ryou's face, fire akin in his eyes, or perhaps a lingering touch from smoothing away the long tresses. Ryou would flinch away then and automatically move to my lap, head resting on my shoulder. Then Mariku would glare at me, hate and contempt burning in his eyes, challenging me, and I would hiss back at him. Sometimes I could catch him staring at me, glaring at me with those smoldering lavender grey eyes as if he was imagining, plotting something.  
  
It was during this time that Ryou began to feverishly work his ancient magic once more, constantly, every night he would gaze into the flames or perhaps draw symbols and runes on the dirt. He would stare up at the moon and wander away into the woodier parts, chanting and singing in a haunting voice that echoed in the night air, slowly ghosting through my body. Every night, ritually, he would look for something, anything that was yet unforeseen and every night he would hiss in frustration and vent it out. An angry Ryou was quiet a sight. Eyes bright and glowing as his silvery locks whipped around him, tangling themselves into rough knots as his pale skin took on a pale rosy glow. When he was done with his tantrum he would lie in bed, head on my lap, tired and restless at the same time. I would soothe him, brush away those knots and gently lull him to sleep, letting him calm before the sun came up.  
  
One day he had been looking at the runes he had drawn on the ground and he turned to me, eyes calm and serene. He quietly took my hand in his and let his icy lips touch my fingers, kissing each bony limb once then twice. He then looked up at me and tears gathered at his eyes, sliding down his pale face. I could hear the delicate clink of the icy crystals as they hit floor and I kissed away his tears, slowly. I smoothed away his pure locks and brought him home, letting him lie on our bed, head on my lap. He made me nervous, and as I carefully smoothed away his locks I only hoped that he had seen something that would.  
  
It happened the next night; Ryou was out hunting once more, he had gone onto another trance like state where only a massive kill would bring him back. I waited as I usually did and it was only near dawn that I realized that something was missing. Ryou wasn't back and the house was quiet. Not a single breathe of air was heard and no one else was in the house. I panicked. Ryou was gone, Mariku was gone, and it was near dawn. I did the first irrational thing that came into my mind, I went out. Actually I never got past the door. I could almost feel the nonexistent rays of sun, just ready to touch upon the earth and I felt my skin turn hot and I felt as if I was on fire. Liquid fire seemed to run through my veins, so I had to turn back and hide away. I had to sleep the morning away and the moment the sun sank far below the horizon, I was out.  
  
I tore through the streets, the squares, the market places, and I saw nothing, heard nothing. I was snarling under my breath, cursing at the bastard that took away my Ryou. I had a quick drink before I searched again. I was growing desperate when I heard a familiar voice in my head. Not that of my creator, but that of a cruel cold voice. A mocking tone that taunted at me.  
  
'Oh Bakura...figure out what happened yet?'  
  
'Bastard! Where's Ryou?'  
  
'Right by my side, he's such a pretty thing isn't he? Pretty little Ryou, he's very pretty no? Those pretty green eyes and pretty silver hair...he'd be so nice to ravish wouldn't he be Bakura?'  
  
'He's not yours! He never was yours! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!'  
  
'Patience was never your strong point now was it Bakura? Follow my voice, it's that simple...'  
  
'You touch one hair on Ryou and I swear I'll disembowel you and leave you to burn in the sun! You hear me bastard? I'LL KILL YOU!'  
  
'Now, now Bakura, remember who Ryou's with right now...one wrong move or word and I could hurt your precious Ryou'  
  
'Bastard...'  
  
'Tsk, tsk, you don't want your precious Ryou hurt now do you?'  
  
He ended his little message with a chuckle left my mind. By this point in time I was furious, no, more like I was angry enough to demolish all the buildings just to find where that bastard was. I followed his voice like he wanted me too and it led into an underground hall, doors that led to different rooms. I could sense Ryou was near, and where ever Ryou was, Mariku was going to be near too. Terror and anger gave me more strength than before. I tore open each door and found each room empty. It was then I heard that maddening voice once more.  
  
'Give up yet Bakura? Perhaps you just want to give Ryou up?'  
  
'Where are you?!'  
  
'You're almost there Bakura; why don't you continue your little escapade and you'll find me and your precious Ryou...did you know that his blood tastes so sweet? Just like honey...'  
  
'You DRANK from him?!'  
  
I shrieked, furious, horrified, and I ran down the length of the hall until I came to the door that I was certain contained him. I shook at the door and no matter how hard I rammed at it, the lock was stronger than the rest. I could hear from the cell cold laughter. I screamed and shrieked and clawed at the door, my fists were bloody and raw. The harder I tried the harder he laughed and as I sat by the wooden door, I could feel desperation sweep through my body. I was tired, battered, and I felt guilt at falling for a trap, for letting Ryou get caught, for putting him in harm.  
  
"Oh, Bakura! Have you stopped trying? Have you given up? You better hurry if you want to save your Ryou!"  
  
With anger at that taunting voice I threw my body against the door, again and again and again and finally as I heard the lock give away I stumbled into the cell. There he sat, smug and laughing at my pitiful state. In his arms lay my Ryou. Ryou who lay limp and pale, whose eyes were closed and silvery hair thrown over Mariku's lap. My Ryou whose pale neck was marred by bite marks and I could see each vein in his neck, the pale lavender and blue, barely pulsing with enough blood to keep him alive. I saw the small rise of his chest, each accompanied by a small pant. Mariku smiled at me mockingly and let his lips brush against Ryou's.  
  
"He's beautiful isn't Bakura? Quiet a sight."  
  
He kissed those full lips and moved down to kiss his marred neck. I could hear a soft moan as Mariku shifted the body. All I could see was blood red. I wanted him dead, I wanted him to suffer and burn the sunlight. I wanted to see him screaming in pain and agony as I laughed. But all I could do was kneel on my knees and growl at him. All the anger in me made my vision weak and I couldn't think straight. I don't know what I said, but all I know was that in the blink of an eye Mariku was on the floor no longer laughing and Ryou lay still in a corner. A thin line of blood made its way down his chin and a dark fury crossed his face. Before I knew it he had hit me back and while I was still reeling from the impact of his blow he landed another and another. So I fought back, punching, kicking, clawing, anything I could do to cause him pain. He fought back just as hard, and I don't know how long we fought but by the time we separated and circled each other, we were both tired. He lunged at me and I kicked him back so he flew onto another door. I pinned him there and fought back ramming his body against it repeatedly, just as my body had done in my desperate search.  
  
It was then I heard a crack of the wood and we both feel into another room, only this time there was a window and the sun was rising. I could feel the same searing hotness race across my skin but only this time more intense. A scream beside me told me he felt it too and desperately I crawled to the door. I could feel my skin burning and as I inched towards it I felt a hand clamp onto my leg, dragging me towards the sun. I hissed and kicked and finally he let go. I turned back to see him there, squirming screaming in the sun. He turned his lavender grey eyes on me and he looked torn between asking me for help and cursing me into oblivion. I just closed the door, but that didn't stop the screaming. I relished in his screams, I drank them in like wine. It felt good to hear him scream at the mercy of the sun and as his screams died to silence it was only then I remembered my Ryou.  
  
I lifted his frail body to my lap, stroking the skin that seemed too icy to my touch. I placed feather light kisses onto his face, but still he remained still. I screamed his name, shook him and it finally recurred to me he needed blood. I tore at my own wrist and smeared his lips with it, painting them a dark crimson. I pried his mouth open and let a few drops touch his tongue. A low moan was all I needed to hear and I pressed my wrist to his mouth.  
  
"Come on Ryou, drink."  
  
I urge him to drink and slowly I felt his tongue flick over my wound, and soon he was drinking from me like I was a victim. I only pulled away when I felt lightheaded and soon Ryou opened his eyes. I don't know how I looked, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't nice. I could feel burns, scratches, gashes, dried blood on my skin and I could feel my muscles scream in pain as I sat down. The first thing Ryou did was launch himself to my very sore, very tired, very hurt body and placed upon my lips a kiss. Then of course all pain vanished...momentarily at least. He kissed me over and over until finally when he stopped I felt very dazed. He was crying again, but I only wiped away his tears and laughed.  
  
It was only later that day, when both of us were in bed, dawn just at our feet, that I realized how much I could have just lost. In our underground room where only candles were lit, I was lying there, brushing at Ryou's moonlit locks and softly I wondered to myself what would have happened if I failed, if I had died, if Ryou was left to Mariku. I finally realized how scared I was at the prospect of losing Ryou and I just looked down at that perfect face, drinking in the look of sleepy innocence and quietly I vowed to myself to never let that happen again. I almost lost him once; I would never do it again.  
  
Crappy...shit...sorry about that. This was both typed up late at night, and kinda in a rush. I hit a type of writers block on what to write, and kinda didn't come out all that well. Sorry about that. Well, I'm going to go off and try to update my other story soon; please read and review, and once more I apologize for the awful chapter. I'll try to pick up the plot and style, but please bear with me for now. Until the next chapter, ja ne! 


	6. Chapter VI

Gomen nasi! [bows down repeatedly] I'm so very sorry for not updating, but I have been just swamped, literally, but school work! I first had the SAT's and now I have to study overtime for the finals! Not to mention I have to bring my GPA up so that I can get back into National Honors Society...I got booted out because of .02% difference in my GPA to their standards! I'm not exaggerating! .02%! [Sigh] Anyways, so please excuse me for my lack of updates! [Wails] So, now here is the next chapter and now I must thank all the reviewers and reader who have been faithful to me. I give to you all liberal amounts of pocky, plushies, and caffeine loaded drinks. [throws out mentioned objects to all] I promise to update more often when I'm out of school!  
  
December jewel: Thank you!  
  
Osiris Lee: I'm glad you think that...although it pains me to put Marik in a mean character, he got what he deserved. And I finally reviewed your story! Mwaha! !  
  
Darklore Wings: I'm glad you think so; I had fun writing the part up about Marik flaming in the sun...it was fun...  
  
Scarlet Oasis: I swear, when I go to college, I will splurge until I'm broke and buy every anime DVD I want. Especially Gravitation! [tears hair at not being able to see it] and yes, that can be subtle fluff you see there . Sorry about not updating, I was really taking my time this time...that sounds funny...  
  
Jou: Oo...Solomon is kinda...hentai... [quirks eyebrow] interesting...in a bad way...  
  
Ryuujitsu: [tsk, tsk] you should be doing your homework young lady... [laughs hysterically] like I'm doing any right now! Heh...yeah, my history notes are waiting for me...they call for me! They call!! [Ahem] I know, Marik may have been an artichoke head, but alas, he had to burst into flames...we mourn for his loss...artichoky-ness and all. [Grave moment of silence.] And on other note, I will tell myself not to listen to "Gay Bar" when reading my fic...I can see it produces some...odd side effects. I really can't wait to read Faust. It sounds so interesting and very original. It's not all gloom and doom about angels and demons...I assume. Anyways, don't be like me, write like the wind that blows on a windy day! The computer calls to you!!!! [I have now officially lost it]  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Thanks!  
  
Anyways, if the chapter is short or not very well written, please forgive me and I'll make it all up when vacation rolls around. So on with the story!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, blood, death, stuff...  
  
[][][]  
  
I hate the bastard more than anything. He made me feel failure and disappointment. He made me feel vulnerable, more than ever before. For days and nights, we just lay in bed, holding each other, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. We couldn't bear to be apart, it was too much. Ryou's hands were twined within mine, ivory against ivory. He would just lie there, barely moving. His eyes closed and hair twisting around his shoulders like the snakes of Medusa. I would let my fingers gently, softly trace over his face, capturing everything about him that I could. I had never been so close to losing something that meant so much to me. I was scared, and I didn't want anybody to ever find out my weakness.  
  
In those nights and days, everything seemed to stop and time no longer seemed to exist. It was as if the world had disappeared from our room and we were the only beings alive. Ryou would once in awhile open those crystal like eyes of his and stare at me, studying me as I was him. We were afraid to lose each other again, not again.  
  
You never know how much you will miss the person next to you until they're gone. I found that out the hard way and I don't think I've ever felt so abandoned. Even in my mortal life I was never alone. I had the sun, the sands, the winds; they were all a part of me. I now have Ryou with me and something about that makes it different.  
  
I think Ryou knew that something like this was going to happen. The way he always searched for something in the fires or runes. He was always so frantic, so desperate for something, an answer. He looked lost, as if he had been abandoned by the powers and answer of the future. Sometimes he was frustrated, but now I didn't care about that. I only cared that he was here, in my arms. Long lashes resting on the ivory hued face, arms around me, liquid silver hair twined around his shoulders. The perfect image of an angel, of perfect beauty.  
  
Sometimes I feared to touch him, it was as if by even the lightest of touches he would break and shatter. Of course watching him kill or go crazy with blood lust always changes my mind. Then, he's ferocious. Wild and ferocious. He almost scares me.  
  
When we had finally taken the chance to rise from our dark room, it was the blood lust that commanded us to hunt. We were hungry and we needed the blood of humans. I remember, for some reason, that on that night the moon seemed to be so full, so rich. There was something about it that seemed to make the light brighten thrice fold. The moon seemed to make Ryou's skin glow, pale and smooth like the moon itself. His silken locks fell down his shoulders, like a cascading river of liquid silver. His eyes clear, crystal like, bright and almost glowing with hunger. His teeth glinted in the light and I smiled at him, knowing his hunger was tickling at his throat. So I just took his hand in mine and together we lurked in the shadows looking for a good drink.  
  
I let Ryou have the first one, after all my hunger could wait. He looked up at me, slightly unsure, almost timid, almost as if saying, "Are you sure?" I just nodded and pushed him slightly and he just paused once more and made his way to the drunken man swaggering down the empty street, a bottle clutched in his hand as he murmured slurred words. Ryou coyly went up to him, tapping him on the arm; it seemed he was asking for directions. The drunk just looked at him, and gave a drunken smile and continued to speak to him, apparently nothing to do with directions.  
  
It was then he struck. He leaned close and as a look of curious question passed by the unfocused eyes Ryou let his teeth slide into place while the other hand deftly crushed the bone at the neck. Before he could even utter another drunken sound, he was dead. Eyes were still open, yet they still retained that drunken unfocused haze. The hand still clutched at the bottle of wine, and from my distance I could still smell the sweet and bitter scent. Just as the body began to turn cold Ryou let go, hair tossed back as lips were stained with vibrant color. A satisfied smile animated his face as he let his tongue slowly move trace the full lips, licking up every last drop and smear. The body was flung into a dark alley close by and Ryou languidly came to me, something akin to the drunken man's happiness lighting his eyes. He let his arms twine around my neck, eyes half lidded. Smiling again he pressed his lips to mine, a kiss stained with the sweet drunken blood laced with the sweet bitterness of wine and mortal sweetness. I could smell the night air in Ryou's hair and my arms had somehow wrapped around Ryou's body, pulling it close to me.  
  
I could feel the smooth skin under my hands, warmed yet still cool. Soft like the feathers of doves and in that softness I could feel the vampiric cold. I nipped at those full lips, feeling the pin pricks of blood just barely dotting his lips. I could feel the hunger lapping at my throat and succumbing to its lust, I let my teeth bite into his lips. Ryou simply pressed his mouth closer and let the sweet ambrosial blood fill my mouth, teasing my hunger. Soon that cut healed, leaving not even a trace and I let my mouth travel to his pale neck, inhaling the scent of moonlight and wind, the taste of blood laced wine still fresh on my tongue. Kissing the smooth skin and feeling the silken hair caress my cheeks, I smiled against his neck. He simply stirred before shifting, hair moving to the other side as he offered a more tantalizing piece of flesh. Biting into that neck I could feel the hunger drying my throat. The blood welled from that bite, I hadn't pierced a vein, after all I didn't want to drain him. I took just enough to let the lingering taste tingle my taste buds. Bittersweet wine mixed with the scent and taste of Ryou made an elixir that was deadly and addicting.  
  
I could hear him take in a gasp, fingers gripping at my neck and locks of hair twisted in his fingers. As the bite healed over, I kissed it one last time before letting go. I leaned back on the damp wall to look at the dazed face of Ryou, taking in the half closed eyes that were hazed over. Touching his petal soft cheek, he seemed to awake again and he let out a soft noise of contentment, something like a purr I guess, and leaned into nuzzle at my neck. I relished the feeling of his smooth chilled skin touching my own and when we broke apart he took my hand once more in his. Smiling we went back to hunting again.  
  
It was during that night, as we set out hunting and baiting mortals for their blood we began to live again. It was as if we had forgotten about Marik and let the new night signify a new life. It was. We left Europe; we wanted to get away from everything that reminded us of him. If it was to be a new life, it had to be blank, crisp, new. It had to do nothing with him and anything that reminded us of him. We set out to the ocean once more, to new lands that were yet to be founded by the Europeans. I think that this is one place that Ryou actually wanted to stay in, and so we did, we stayed there for a time. That was where we started a new life, and with the new life, came a new name for my druid priest; this is where he was named Ryou.  
  
[][][]  
  
., yes it's short, but I'm really sorry! I have absolutely no time at the moment. I have finals coming up starting Wednesday but I'll be finished with school on Friday! So please until then, bear with me while I tear my brain out and suffer from about a thousand nervous breakdowns. I really am under lots of pressure to do well this term and not fail life in high school. Gomen nasi again and I hope to update soon! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter VII

Hello minna-san...; uh...assuming that people still actually read this and wait for me to update...gomen ne!!!! I really am! I meant to update, but I first updated my other fic, then I started a Weiss Kreuz fic, then I just got plain lazy. Please forgive me! [Bows down low to all readers and reviewers] I thank your patients with much pocky and pixie sticks... [Throws said objects out]...and now to give out some really long awaited thank yous:  
  
Millennium: Wow...O.o...you left a lot of reviews...thank you! And yes you are right, Ryou is not the gentle hikari, I wanted to make him seem a lot colder and more vicious. Give him more of a vampiric edge. And it's good to know you could translate most of the Latin....I took Latin too, but I hated it...yes, I noticed too that Bakura lost his sense of sarcasm, but I found that it was a lot harder to write in sarcasm in these chapters, I'm sorry to say. I liked the sarcastic Bakura better...but thank you for leaving so many and so thoughtful reviews! [Gives Bakura vampire plushie with cookies]  
  
Scarlet Oasis: A big thank you to you! You're very supportive of me, and I can't say how much I love you for that! [Glomps] And I read about you're computer on my other story...I hope you get yours fixed soon! Heh, marry me? I feel so loved! [Glomps again] Of course I would! We must have our children spread the word or Bakura and Ryou love! And we'll take over this world! Mwahahahaha!!! [Ahem] I mean...spread the love...yes. And Marik? Marik's dead...sad to say...he got fried like Kentucky's fried chicken wing...but not as yummy......anyways, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! [Glomps one last time, give vamp Bakura and Ryou plushie hugging each other, and much pocky]  
  
Misori Chan: I'm so glad to hear that you liked Sign of the Seer, and I try to limit the angst in this fic. I mean most of my fics are angst related, and well, there's needs to be one that lacks it a bit! Thank you! [Gives cookie and pocky]  
  
IceFire3: Thank you! Sorry if it was a bit long, but glad to hear you think it beautiful... [Blushes...gives pixie sticks]  
  
Osiris Lee: Thank you!! I really just needed to put in the fluff! I was on a fluff shortage...I was on the verge of fluff withdrawal. But I'm glad you're happy you got fluff...thank you! [Gives vamp Ryou plushie]  
  
Darklore Wings: I'm terribly sorry for not updating...since forever...I've been terribly lazy...but I'm glad you like it...and I really love how you describe my story bittersweet. That was my aim. Thank you! [Gives cookie and pocky]  
  
Ceri: Thank you! [Blush] Wow, I feel really flattered that you really like this fic. I'm also glad you found the title intriguing. I love vampires too. Or some aspects of vampires at least. I just think that Bakura and Ryou would make beautiful vampires. They almost seem to fit right into the roles too. Thank you! [Gives plushies of vamp Bakura and Ryou and cookies]  
  
Mafdet-TK: Thank you! I'm glad you like the fic, and I can feel myself blushing at the fact that you find yourself speechless. [Gives pocky and pixie sticks]  
  
My Goodness! [Fans self] I don't think I've blushed so many times thanking the reviewers! [Bows to all reviewers and reader] I feel so flattered! Thank you a lot! I know that you were all expecting a chapter on feudal Japan, but I realized one thing. I never really described how they travel by boat. So this chapter I'll describe how they're traveling. I hope it makes more sense when I write it out. Thank you all for being so patient...if you're still there that is...-.-  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Ryou and Bakura, death, blood  
  
[][][]  
  
It's hard to think of us traveling isn't it? Two immortal creatures that cannot bare the slightest bit of sunlight, floating in a boat across the ocean. How do we do it? It's not very easy, I'll admit. I mean, it's not like we can just hide in the boat all day and hope we get steered in the right direction! For all we know we could drift to the opposite way we intended to go and be stranded on a deserted island with no blood to drink on!  
  
Well first, I must educate you a bit more on how vampires work. First of all, we do not drink from mortals every night. As the years go by, the need for blood lessens. However, the more the blood and the more the years, the more powerful we become. Make sense? Need me to go slower? Moving on, when we are first made, the need to drink blood will drive us until our lust is quenched to a manageable demand. As we grow older, the blood stays in our system longer, thus the less of a need to drink.  
  
However, blood lust never goes away. There will be times, when a vampire is too overpowered by their lust that it drives them to slaughter. Dozens, maybe even masses of mortals, drained to death so that blood lust burns no more. Lucky for us, most of us quench our lust before it become blood rage. When Ryou and I are on land, one full of people, we drink every night. It's like you mortals. You don't need to eat three meals a day, yet you do because you hunger for food. We drink every night because we lust for it. Not because we need it. Maybe you get it...most likely you don't. It's more of a vampire's heightened sense...like an acquired taste.  
  
Now Ryou and I never have servants with us for too long. Sometimes they grow suspicious of us and our...unusual...habits. But normally they don't question us and we quite them with a bit of gold. We are generous to our servants...to ones that we don't kill that is...you see every once in awhile; we hire a servant that always looks around too much. That tries to find out more then they should...and well, we have no choice but to end their servitude...and, well, drain their blood as well...  
  
So you see when we travel on boat, we can sustain ourselves without blood for awhile. A week, maybe a week and a half. But we must be careful and keep our blood lust under control or we'll be left with no crew to maintain us to our destination. Yet, back when boats and ships were steered with nothing more than wind and sails, a journey could not be made in a week and a half. So we had to have our supply of blood.  
  
So you ask yourself, how can two vampires hide a supply of blood and make it seem not so suspicious to the crew. It's not very easy. It took both our minds to come up with such a brilliant plan. We disguised our blood as wine. It's not very easy to do, but we managed to dilute the blood to give it a more watery splash to it. It brought the color out lighter and to the crew it seemed as if we constantly dined on wine and nothing else. Nothing very suspicious, just rather odd. We kept them in numerous flasks, enough to sustain us for months if need be. Once in awhile if a sailor took sick, then we'd just help them on the way to death. Reopen an old wound or such. It wasn't very hard to make it seem as if they had died of sickness. Back then, it was common for sailors to die from whatever infested the ships, mainly from rats or perhaps even the lack of nutrients. Things were very different back then.  
  
Now it was better to dilute the blood in our flasks with water, it masked the scent and the color very well and also stretched our amount as well. When blood is diluted in water, it makes it thinner, but still it is blood. Dining on the diluted blood may not have satisfied our hunger and lust as normal blood may have, but it sustained us. We had to do everything to disguise our selves, to make sure we weren't exposed and killed.  
  
Our sleeping habits may have seemed odd, coming out only during the night, but we made up several excuses. It was our pale skin; it burned harshly in the sun. The night air did us better than the morning breeze did. It was custom for us in Egypt, where we were from. They believed us, perhaps because we really fooled them, or perhaps because we paid them enough gold for them to shut their mouths and to get us to our destinations. We didn't care.  
  
Now surviving for weeks, maybe months in a ship, drinking only diluted blood and occasionally fresh blood, it makes it hard to look alive...not literally. Ryou was younger. He needed more to drink, more often. I could survive on less. Only in desperate times would be drink from each other. Only if we were desperate enough, we would track vermin on the ship and drink their blood. Anything. The crew always during the trip, when we came out to deck, they would gasp at our ghostly skin, our moonlit locks. They would aver their eyes from our glowing eyes of garnet and jade. We looked too beautiful to be real, too terrible. We were gorgeous, yet dangerous, sleek, yet rough on the edges. The crew shuddered at the touch of our icy skin and flinched away from our gazes. They would feel fear blossom in their chest whenever Ryou stared at them, his tongue wetting his lips as he pictured their blood, their fresh blood coursing in their veins. It was the seductive curve of his lips, the shine of his teeth, the luminescence of his skin that they feared. He was too perfect to be real.  
  
There once was a painter that traveled with us for one of our many journeys. The night he was out, looking for inspiration he said, we too emerged from the depth of our cabins. We were draped in moonlight, seemingly glowing. Maybe he thought we looked like fallen angles, or perhaps it was our eyes that he loved, but he stared for so long and so intently we could not help but stare back as well. He asked us to pose for a portrait, one for himself, and possibly another for us, if we commissioned him. So he painted us, in the moonlight, he refused the sunlight. He said that the moonlight became us...how right he was. We paid him well for a portrait for both of us, he was only glad to paint us, capture us once more again in canvas.  
  
I don't know much about art and such, but even I must admit he was good. He had captured the eerie shine of our skin, the icy fire in our eyes, the perfection that we epitomized. Moonlight shining around us like a halo, the sea churning, black and treacherous beyond us. Maybe he knew we were vampires, maybe he knew we weren't mortals, he knew something about us, yet he didn't seem frightened. He seemed more curious, wanting to know what secrets we knew, how our eyes danced with fire like ice. As we left him, we only have him a smile and he tipped his hat to us, bowing as if we were great lords.  
  
We never saw him again, but one day as both Ryou and I were wandering down the galleries some centuries ago, we came upon a painting, a portrait. A series really. Many were of people, some in sunlight, some in moonlight. Some in fields of green, some in dreary deserts, or perhaps even a forest. Yet, the one that was framed in the center, perhaps the most intriguing one was of two pale beings with long sleek locks of silver, one taller than the other. Burning eyes of garnet and jade pierced through the viewer. The moonlight traced each delicate, perfect feature, their smooth noses, their reddened lips. Long fingers were winded around a smaller, frailer looking hand. Twined around each other in show of affection. Ryou took one look at our portrait and smiled and gently let his hand slip into mine and we left the gallery, thinking, remembering the enraptured face of that artist so long ago.  
  
I don't remember his name now, all that I see and remember of him was that look of astonishment and awe. The pictures that so well portrayed us, one that hangs in our room even to this day. And the title of the portrait, the one that hung in the gallery. He had named it "Perfection Unknown". I also remembered what the description said underneath it.  
  
"Painted in one of his travels across sea, it is said that he had encountered two beings so beautiful, so perfect that he had painted them in the moonlit night. He had said, as he revealed his greatest masterpiece, to this gallery, that he had "seen two angelic people that had fallen from above and had icy fire in their eyes. Two beings of perfection unknown to humanity, two beings those were not mortal for no mortal could hold such beauty. Two fallen angles finding their way home." It is unlikely that he had actually encountered such beings, but had perhaps seen such beauty in his dreams. It is unknown whether or not these people exist, but he had sworn on his soul that they did."  
  
So that's what we were perfection unknown. Perhaps, yes we would wander around the earth, known little of, forgotten, but admired. It doesn't matter. After all, we are vampires. And vampires aren't meant to be found.  
  
[][][]  
  
Gomen ne if that was shorter than you expected it to be, and it was very random. I hope to post the next chapter of either this fic or my other one soon. Thank you all for being so patient! Please read and review! And until the next chapter, ja ne! 


End file.
